fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Austin
Austin is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria. Appearance Austin is a young boy with ginger hair. He wears a turquoise hoodie with an orange-white accent. At the left shoulder part of his outfit, there's an Awesome Sauce logo printed on it. He wears orange pants and a pair of black moccasins that have turquoise laces and orange patterns. Clean-Up He got more tan. Styles Papa's Bakeria Austin has a turquoise hat. He has an orange shirt with Awesome Sauce symbol. He wears light green and white striped pants and a black belt. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Awesome Sauce *Well Done *Fries: **French Fries **Awesome Sauce **Bacobites Holiday (Thanksgiving): *White Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Awesome Sauce *Well-Done *Fries: **French Fries **Awesome Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Churro *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Lollipop Bits **Churro **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Konpeito **Uiro **Cherry **Uiro *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Sourballs **Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Lattice Top *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Cherries (Inner and Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Graham Cracker Crust *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Lattice Top *Matcha Syrup (All Over) *9 Sakuramochis (Inner and Center) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this oufit: Unlockable toppings along with him * In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Awesome Sauce. * In Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Lemon Cake. * In Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Konpeito. * In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Sakura Mochi. * In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Fried Crispy Noodles. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 39 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 58 Papa's Next Chefs * 2016: He earned more votes than Greg and Johnny, winning the Peach Divison with Perri. He then earned more votes than Hacky Zak in the semi-finals but lost to Matt in the Grand Finals. Trivia *He is the only debutant in Papa's Cheeseria to be unlocked at a specific rank. The others are closers or random-day customers. Order Tickets Austin Thanks.png|Austin's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Austin Cheeseria.png|Austin's Cheeseria regular order Austin to Go.png|Austin's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo Austin Cupcakeria.png|Austin's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Austin Cherry.png|Austin's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Austin Bakeria.png|Austin's Bakeria order Gallery austin.JPG|Austin when he's not a star customer. AUSTIN1.png|Austin when he's a star customer. Capture54.jpg|Austin unlocked. Austinfail.png|Austin isn't happy... Newbies.jpg|Austin, 9th in line for cupcakes. ijpo.PNG|Austin's icon when he is not unlocked yet. Austin - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Austin Style B in Papa's Bakeria. austin style a.png Austin_recibiendo_regalo.png Awards peach.jpg Finalmatch2016.gif|Austin in the PNC 2016 Grand Finals!!!! Screenshot (38).png|A perfect Mallow Haupia for Cletus and Austin! Fan Art Austinnn.png|By PeridotGem wayra austin.png|Zombie palette swap, made as a joke by PeridotGem Austin by lemonade813-d9rduyx.png|By Lemonade813 Austin by lemonade813-da0n5h3.png|By Lemonade813 Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Flipline doodles 2 by aronora-d9vr7j9.jpg|Flipline doodle by aronora Austin 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Austin by theartkid581.png|By theartkid581|link=File:Austin by theartkid581.png Paintsketchaustinwithneckstillshowing by slendergirldx-d9bflat.png|By slendergirldx FinalistbyObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:A Characters